1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as liquid crystal display devices in which viewing angle characteristics and display quality are improved, vertically aligned (VA) liquid crystal display devices are provided. As VA liquid crystal display devices, a multi-domain liquid crystal display device including one pixel provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors which are connected to the respective pixel electrodes and control the potentials of the respective pixel electrodes is provided. When one pixel is provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes, liquid crystal alignment can be made different in each pixel electrode; therefore, a multi-domain liquid crystal display device can have a larger viewing angle than those of conventional VA liquid crystal display devices (see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is a trend in a liquid crystal display device toward a larger screen, e.g., a 60-inch diagonal screen, and further, the development of a liquid crystal display device is aimed even at a screen size of a diagonal of 120 inches or more. In addition, a trend in resolution of a screen is toward higher definition, e.g., high-definition (HD) image quality (1366×768) or full high-definition (FHD) image quality (1920×1080), and prompt development of a so-called 4K Digital Cinema liquid crystal display device, which has a resolution of 3840×2048 or 4096×2180, is also pushed.
In order to reduce afterimages and improve the display quality, the driving rate has been doubled (also referred to as a double-frame rate driving), and further, driving at a quadruple-frame rate or a higher rate than the quadruple-frame rate has been considered. Further, in order to realize a liquid crystal display device with three-dimensional (3D) display, an image for a right eye and an image for a left eye need to be displayed alternately; thus, the liquid crystal display device is required to be driven at the double-frame rate or a higher rate than the double-frame rate.